1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of weft thread insertion and is particularly suited to warp knitting machines for producing a fabric overlayed with weft threads and also relates to apparatus for delivering these weft threads to a working area.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
In a known warp knitting machine of this type (see DDR PS No. 128617) a non-woven fabric is provided between two guide rails. Magazine weft threads are provided on both sides of this non-woven fabric by means of a transport arrangement which comprises two pairs of endless chains provided with grippers for holding the weft threads. This transport arrangement provides the weft threads right up to the needle bar. As the speed of the machine increases and the width of the machines increases, a certain instability affects these warp threads. When this occurs either a weft insertion is missed or two weft threads are inserted into one row of stitches, or else a weft thread is only inserted into a portion of a stitch row. However, if the weft threads are not provided in a predictable fashion, the fabric thus produced will show flaws.
A purpose therefore of the present invention is to provide a warp knitting machine of the type known to the art, so modified that the warp threads can be inserted without danger of fabric error.